


Plants, Sex, and Scented Candles.

by milkhao



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F, Fem!NCT, Female Huang Ren Jun, Female Na Jaemin, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, kinda cheesy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkhao/pseuds/milkhao
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 32





	Plants, Sex, and Scented Candles.

Jaemin wakes up to the sound of water. The kitchen sink was running, she notes after a while. Her senses were still a bit off considering she was a little disoriented now that she’s just woken up. Before she could register why the bedside was so cold and empty, she heard quiet footsteps before her girlfriend appeared in the doorway.

“Oh! Good Morning!” Renjun turns around and flinches when she sees that her girlfriend had already been awake, “I’m sorry for the noise. Is that what woke you?” Jaemin nodded, rubbing his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” The younger grins tiredly and watches how careful Renjun is with his plants. She carefully hung the pot in the corner then carefully lit a candle with a lighter that she kept placed on their nightstand. Everything was so perfect. Seeing Renjun take care of plants, in which she loved, made Jaemin smile. Everything about Renjun made her smile.

“You’re staring again.” Jaemin blinks and her girlfriend is already climbing back into their bed again.

“It’s hard to look away,” she smiles, running her fingers through Renjun’s outgrown pixie, “Why are you still tired, Angel? Did you get proper rest?”

Renjun hummed, sounding more like a tired whine. “...Slept just fine,” she looked up to meet the younger’s eyes, “I just didn’t want to miss the opportunity. Laying in bed with you like this. Sun shining on your skin.” The chinese caressed her lover's skin until she decided to lay back down with her. 

“You missed me, didn’t you?” Jaemin inhales, the vanilla aroma of the candle fills her nose instantly. It made their morning all the more beautiful and romantic. Renjun tangled her fingers in Jaemin’s jet black bob, pulling her in for a kiss that was slow and full of saliva and teeth.

Jaemin started to take the lead, feeling herself grow more impatient and desperate for her girlfriend’s touch. The more heated the kiss became, the more heated her core became. She moved to sit on top of the older, straddling her and almost forgetting to pull away to breathe.

“Injunni,” Jaemin smiled, breathlessly, “I— _Oh gosh!_ “ 

The older hummed in response, her hand slipped past the waistband of Jaemin’s Calvin Klein panties and onto her dripping wet cunt, “Dirty girl,” she smirked up at her. “You made a mess of yourself and I haven’t even touched you yet.”

“S-Shut up…” 

Renjun sat up so her back was pressed against the headboard. She was getting turned on herself. Seeing Jaemin grind shamelessly into her hand, panting, and blushing. It was all too good, “Take off your shirt.” She instructed.

Jaemin didn’t hesitate to pull her t-shirt over her head, exposing her perfect tits. They were perfectly round and full. Renjun loved them and Jaemin knew how much her girlfriend loved them too. Without another word, Renjun began sucking on her nipples, still fastening her fingers on her clit. She nearly forgot about her girlfriends weakness, but when she did, she didn’t hesitate to slide her fingers down to her slit.

A long throaty moan was pulled from Jaemin’s lips as she fell forward, burying her face into Renjun’s neck, “Keep doing that, Angel. F-Feels so good,” and the chinese just couldn’t disobey. She continued to thrust her fingers into her cunt, feeling proud when Jaemin’s legs began trembling, “ _C-Coming, c-coming— fuck! I’m so close…_ ” 

Renjun felt her clench around her fingers. Jaemin’s moans ceased and her body stiffened. Shaking, her orgasm hits her like a truck, and Renjun continued to fuck her through it until she relaxes. “S-Shit, baby.” She rested her forehead in Renjun’s neck and received a kiss on her shoulder and a praise. 

“You’re so needy, babe,” she then gasped, feeling Jaemin nip at her neck, “You think you can come again for me?” The younger stops her ministrations, and grins against her skin.

“Of course,” she pushes Renjun back into the mattress so she hovers over her small frame, “But I want to make you feel good too.” She pulled off Renjun’s sweater and watched her nipples harden when the cold hit them. Renjun’s tits were small but perky, and Jaemin thought they were cute. 

She cupped one, giving it a slight squeeze as she kissed down the older’s sternum, “Pretty baby.” Satisfied, by Renjun’s pretty whines, she continued to leave marks all over her chest, “Wanna feel your cunt against me, Angel..Do you want that too?”

“Yes, yes, anything. Just...hurry up.”

Jaemin moved away to slip off her panties, Renjun doing the same before she pulled her girlfriend back down for an open mouthed kiss. Oh, how she loved mornings like these. How the sun illuminated their entire bedroom, plants decorating every corner, sweet aromas, and Jaemin. Fuck, she was stunning. So skilled with her tongue the way she kissed her. She knew all the right things to say too.

“God, I’m so in love with you,” Renjun gasped, staring up at Jaemin with half lidded eyes. 

Jaemin kissed her one more time, smiling, then took the underside of Renjun’s lean leg and pushed it up to her chest, “Comfortable?” The chinese nodded eagerly, just desperately wanting to feel her girlfriend against her swollen clit, “Good. Now, relax.” Jaemin positioned herself so her sensitive cunt was just nearly touching the older’s. 

Renjun bucked her hips up, only for them to be pinned down, “Jaemin!”

“Patience. How many times do I have to fuck you for you to learn?” Jaemin sighs when she grinds against Renjun’s clit. She watches closely at her girlfriend’s lewd expressions she makes each time she stimulates her as she circles her hips.

“E-Everyday if it means you get to fuck me,” her words are scrambled and strained, but Jaemin still gets the hint. Renjun’s moans were so pretty. Such a whiny baby, she was. Jaemin loved making her into a mess and she knew just how to do it.

 _“L-Like that, just like t-that. Please don’t stop. Oh my—”_ Jaemin kissed her quiet. Renjun could barely reciprocate as she was moaning so much. She could never act right when Jaemin would stimulate her clit so well.

“Neighbors…” Jaemin moans, “we’ve got neighbors, baby.” She reminds her, but Renjun’s mind was too clouded with pleasure to care. She began pushing her hips up to feel more of Jaemin’s cunt, dripping onto hers and feeding her with the pleasure that she had craved.

Jaemin fastened her pace, rolling her hips to chase down her orgasm. Renjun doing the same, “F-Fuck, you’re so p-pretty...Gonna come for me?” Renjun can’t even answer, arching her back off of the mattress. Jaemin pushes her back down and runs her hands up to cup her breast again.

“Jaemin— _fuck! I’m coming…”_ While Jaemin was more quiet when she had an orgasm, Renjun was shamelessly loud. It was as if she wanted their entire complex to know that Jaemin made her feel good. And she did. Her body wracked with pleasure as she moaned, high-pitched and breathless. Jaemin came with her and collapsed on top of her, holding herself up on her elbows. 

Silence filled the room. A kiss seemed like the proper thing to do after sex. As if a kiss was to seal the love that lover’s have have made. A common courtesy. But Jaemin was exhausted and so was Renjun. They stayed close to each other, catching their breaths and through the sweaty smell of their bodies and slick, the vanilla scent was still there.

“I guess it was a good idea to light that candle, huh?” Renjun speaks first. Jaemin just giggles, finally kisses her girlfriend. She then rolls off of her and onto her back.

“That was amazing,” the older praises. She knew how much Jaemin loved it. “We should do this more often.

“What? Sex in the morning?” Renjun nodded as she was pulled into her girlfriend’s chest, nuzzling into her neck.

“Mhm. Morning sex, plants, candles, and you.”


End file.
